The Mysteries of the Wax Museum
The Mysteries of the Wax Museum is the 16th episode in Season 2 of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon series "Count Duckula" that was first debuted on ITV in the UK on 2nd January 1990. Summary Whilst visiting London, Duckula, Igor and Nanny bypass the famous Madame Tussauds in favour of visiting Dr. Matrix's Wax Museum. Upon meeting the famous threesome, Dr. Matrix seizes the opportunity to produce animatronic models of Duckula, Igor and Nanny for exhibiting to the public, and as usual, Igor is not cool with the idea. In fact, Dr. Matrix is pure evil, as he intends to programme the robots to rob the Bank Of England. With the robots brought to life, the inevitable confusion between the real and fake Duckula, Igor and Nanny ensues, especially to the eyes of the famous detective Hawkeye Solmes and his assistant Dr. Potson, who are assigned to investigate the robbery. Duckula, Igor and Nanny got stranded in London when the castle went without them. Background Music Pieces *"This England" by John Leach. A 12 second sample of this spacious string tune plays at the start of the episode when the narrator states about London being a city safe so far from the attentions of the vampire and yet even now that it is unknowlingly host to a trio of sinister sight-seers until the music stops by the time Castle Duckula arrives on top of an office building. *"Working Party" by Paul Lewis. *"Pecking Orders" by Joe Griffths. This 8 second sampled tune plays while the real Duckula is annoyed about being carried back to the museum by the android Igor and Nanny when he is demanding them to put him down until the music fades away. *"Lonely Violin" (KPMK-1329. Track 131) by Dick Walter. *"Charlie Chaplin's Chase" by Keith Papworth. *"Dark Doings" (KPMK-1185. Track 2) by Simon Richard Benson. *"Sinister Link" (KPM-0090. Track 10) by John Leach. This tune is played at the end of the episode where Duckula screams with rage about the stupid, idiotic, bungling, useless castle that has already gone back to Transylvania without himself, Nanny and Igor as the narrator says "And so, as London is being shaken to its foundations by the sound of terrible, tortured Transylvanian screams, we bid farewell to this fair city and say good night out there, whatever you are". The tune and the narrator's wicked stop together just in time for the closing credits of the show. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert *Narrated by Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Vincent James and Alan Case. *Layout by Keith Scoble. *Animated by Stephen Thomas, Meryl Edge, Andy Wilson, Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Jennie Langley, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Kay Widdowson, Claire Grey, Malcolm McGookin, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes and Mair Thomas. *Backgrounds by Beverly Bush, Jon Doyle, Stephen Hanson, Weston Samuels and Stephen Simpson. *Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. *Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Andrea Hough, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassilou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Halliwell, Helen Smith and Marie Dembinski. *Painting Supervised by Lorriane Thomas *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. *Line Test by Phil Atack. *Production Controllers: Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White, Phil McMylor and Andy Bax. *Film Editor: Eilis Ward. *Assistant Editor: Stephen Perry. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Jean Flynn. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1990, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXIX' as it is dated in 1989. Trivia *Duckula, Nanny and Igor are the trio of sinister sight-seers as the narrator said at the start of the episode. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1990 episodes